Episode 3794 (18th July 2004)
Plot At the adoption hearing, Charity pauses before confirming that she does not feel able to bring up her son. Faced with such an unusual case the judge decides to call a recess. As Charity leaves the court, Zoe goes to thank her but Charity cuts her short, telling her it was a business arrangement. Charity then tells Zoe to look after Christopher and she looks as if she's about to shed a tear as she leaves the court. Zoe is devastated when the judge turns down her adoption application. Back at Home Farm she tells Rachel, her solicitor, to launch an appeal. Left alone with baby Christopher, she tells him that she won’t give him up. Meanwhile, the social worker visits Charity and tells her about the verdict. He leaves her with a stark choice, either she can raise her child or Social Services will take care of his future welfare. When a fish and chip fan turns up in the village, Nicola is first to complain about the smell but she can’t help but be impressed by the quality of the free chips. She is less impressed when she finds the girl who runs the chip van enjoying a hearty hug with her man. Simon introduces Nicola to his old friend Tash, who makes it clear that they were more than just good friends. When Tash joins them for a drink, Nicola is disturbed to learn that as well sharing a common interest in fish, Tash and Simon were an item for ten years! Jarvis is concerned to find Edna sitting in her living room with the curtains drawn looking defeated. He tells her that there are worse things that can happen to you than being elderly and breaking your hip and reminds her of what Siobhan is going through. Jarvis's words strike a chord and later Edna makes a call to arrange some home help. Andy is in for a shock when he checks his bank balance and discovers that Katie has been withdrawing money from the account. Cain helpfully offers to go and put the frighteners on her. Andy says that he will deal with this himself. Andy also has his work cut out trying to keep Shadrach out of the pub. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit Guest cast *Tash Abbott - Sally Evans *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert *Pete Law - Simon Kirk *Linda Barrow - Dawn Butler *Judge Clifton - Dinah Handley Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes